A. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to video game systems and to the video game controllers that are utilized therewith. In particular, the present invention relates to devices that facilitate improved use of the video game controller to better control the movement and/or other action of an object displayed on a screen by the video game system. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to such devices that improve the user's control of the joystick, thumbstick or like user control component of the video game controller by securing the user's thumb to the user control component so as to improve game performance and the user's enjoyment of the video game.
B. Background
Many people enjoy playing video games comprising one or more objects that are displayed on a video screen, such as a television, computer monitor, built-in screen or the like. The objects may be a person, person-like character, animals, vehicles, aliens, dinosaurs and a wide range of other objects that are capable of moving and/or performing other action, including operating weapons, vehicles and the like, that enhance the user's gaming experience. All such video games require some type of control system. The most common video control systems comprise a game console that internally houses the computer control components and a video game controller that operatively connects, either by a wire or wirelessly, to the game console to allow the user to operate the system and control the movement and other actions of the objects that are displayed by the game controller on the screen. Game systems are configured for the user to play or compete against the video game system itself and other persons who are in the same location (such as a living room or bedroom) and who have a video game controller that is operatively connected to the same game console. Most games systems are also configured to allow the user to play with and compete against persons who are remotely located, often very remotely (such as a different state or country), from the user via a connection to the Internet.
As well known in the art, the video game controller is generally sized and configured to be comfortably held in the user's hand and to allow the user to control the movement and other action of one or more objects that are displayed on the video screen by the game console. The typical video game controller has a plurality of buttons and/or other components that are manipulated by the user to actively control one or more objects that are displayed on the video screen. These components are generally positioned on the video game controller so as to allow the user to use his or her thumbs and fingers to operate the components and, as a result, control the movement and/or action of the objects on the video screen.
One of the control components of the video game controllers used to control objects is commonly referred to as a thumbstick. The thumbstick, which is controlled by the user's thumb, is one of the main control components of the video game controller. Although thumbsticks may be configured differently on different manufacturer's video game controllers, one of the most common configurations comprises a post and a generally round button-like top member at the upper end of the post. The top member has a concave upper surface against which the user's thumb applies pressure to the thumbstick to move or otherwise control the action of one or more objects of the video game. This type of thumbstick is utilized with video game controllers configured for Xbox and Playstation video game systems. As will be readily understood by those skilled in the art, the user generally must continually keep his or her thumb on the upper surface of the thumbstick and apply a generally downward pressure against the thumbstick as he or she moves the thumbstick left, right, forward, backward and/or at angles to control the object displayed on the video screen.
As well known by those who play video games, rapid movement of the thumbstick by the user, which movement is often desired and beneficial for the game play, can result in the user's thumb slipping or otherwise moving off of the thumbstick. As also well known, perspiration increases the likelihood of this problem. In the middle of game play, this loss of thumb contact with the thumbstick results in loss of user control over the object on the video screen. This loss of control can cause undesirable movement or other action or cause non-movement (i.e., “freezing”) of the object. Generally, the loss of control can be very detrimental to the user's desired game play, such as resulting in his or her character being killed or otherwise incapacitated by the game and/or another character in the video game. In addition to loss of control, another problem with use of the thumbstick that is common among those who play video games is that the muscles of the thumb can become sore and the joints thereof become stressed, which can lead to repetitive stress-type injuries in those who frequently play video games.
To combat the problems of loss of control, soreness and joint stress associated with use of a joystick or thumbstick on a video game controller, several devices have been developed to address these problems. One such prior art device are the strap-like devices described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,338,485 and 6,557,853, both to Huettlinger. These devices comprise an elongated strap-like member that is securely joined to the top member of the joystick and then wrapped around and secured over the user's thumb so as to attach the user's thumb to the joystick. U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,420 to Harris describes a joystick design or attachment therefore that comprises a sleeve sized and configured to receive the end of the user's thumb that is integral with or attaches to the top of joystick. The attachment version of this device comprises a hole at the bottom of the sleeve which is sized and configured to fit over the top member of the joystick. U.S. Pat. No. 7,993,203 to Walker, II, et al. describes a thumbstick adapter having a base with two raised control elements at its upper surface disposed in a generally U-shaped or saddle-like configuration to receive the user's thumb and an attachment device at its lower surface to secure the adapter to the top of the thumbstick. During use, the user's thumb rests between the two control elements to allow the user to move the thumbstick. The attachment device comprises a plurality of downward projecting legs that each have an inwardly projecting attachment element configured to engage the bottom surface of the top of the thumbstick to snap the device onto the thumbstick.
Despite the foregoing prior art, what is needed is an improved device for use with the thumbstick of a video game controller that is configured to allow the user to more securely and comfortably operate the thumbstick and, thereby, more effectively control the applicable objects of a video game. Preferably, the improved thumbstick control device should be configured to secure the user's thumb to the thumbstick to prevent the thumb from inadvertently slipping off of the thumbstick during video game play. In addition, the improved thumbstick control device should be sized and configured to comfortably engage the user's thumb and to reduce the soreness and stress to the thumb that results from the requirement to have direct contact between the user's thumb and the thumbstick of the video game controller. Preferably, an improved thumbstick control device should also be configured to achieve the above benefits while allowing the user to maintain the feel of his or her thumb being against the top of a thumbstick. The improved thumbstick control device should be configured to be comfortable to wear, even for relatively long periods of time, and be relatively inexpensive to manufacture.